The broad objective of the proposed research is to elucidate the manner in which fat mobilization is regulated in man. In pursuing this objective we have begun to investigate or evaluate the following: 1) The role of adrenergic receptors, adenylate cyclase and cyclic AMP in the regulation of human lipolysis in health and disease. 2) The site of action of insulin in inhibiting lipolysis. 3) Factors influencing protein kinase inhibitor and hormone-sensitive lipase. 4) Adipose tissue from non-human species with one goal being the identification of an animal model for human adipose tissue metabolism. 5) The in vivo effects on lipolysis of epinephrine in combination with adrenergic blockers. 6) The effect of alpha adrenergic receptor stimulation on diabetic ketonemia.